Voltron R
by Lizmun
Summary: A very old fanfic, set back in the day of our RPG on AOL. The first of many RPG-set fanfics/parodies. Warning: Contains a new characters you might not want to bring home to mother. ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Back in the day... say.. AOL 2.5 I think it was... Ohh... those were days! It was before all those "dot-coms", before everyone and their spawn had broad-band, unlimited chats while on a 14.4.. or.. *gasp* dare I say? A 56 kbs modem! Back when being on a computer was still geeky, and not as wide-spread as it was. A group of us on AOL's semi-clustered chatters gathered together and formed an RPG thanks to Cartoon Network's newest premier... VOLTRON: DEFENDER OF THE UNIVERSE!   
  
Well.. I had no scanner and no web-site skills, so I wrote crappy fics! This is my first voltron fic, based on our role-playing! Yes.. this is the cursed fic that spawned so many spoofs with the "next-generation" cast.  
  
Dusty, Charlie, Zero, Sonya and Skye were based on actual RPG'ers... and like Heck if I know what's happened to them now. They belong to their owners, that's all I can say about it.. now enjoy.  
  
  
VOLTRON  
  
INTRODUCTION:   
  
Long in the future, there existed a planet called, Earth. This planet contained the necessary essentials it's occupants needed to survive: Water, Air and Food. But it soon came to be that the land-space was diminishing, and the living beings that resided there were expanding rapidly. Something needed to be done. Thus the Humans, (the bipedual carbon-based organic beings that supposably ruled the planet) begun to explore several of the other planets in it's solar system. All they found were frozen gasses that resembled thier water, but these toxins deemed hazardous or even Fatal to the humans. Thus, it was believed that they would have to perish silently with it's planet. Just as it seemed that there was no hope of survival, the Planet Earth got a few visitors from a far off galaxy. As it turns out, Earth is one of the thousands of other civilizations in the known universe. As time grew, Earth allied itself to several of the "Good planets" and thus formed an acadamy called "Galaxy Garrison".   
  
As there are Good Planets, it is only logical that there are "Bad Planets." For there is no Yin, without a Yang. One of the foulest of planets, was the planet Doom. Zarkon, it's king, had set a mission to conquer the entire galaxy. Doom was a very powerful planet, and it seemed that nothing can prevent it from compleating it's mission, nothing except a legend.   
  
Legend has it that there was a Robot, built by one of the most sophisticated of planets, Arus. Arus had the top physicians, the top scientists, the top artists, the top everything, yet it was obvious that it differed from other planets. It's people decided to live "the simple life", meaning that they would not have anyhting that might destroy thier planet, or themselves. They lived without any vehicles, except those that were animal-drawn, and the only weapons they knew to handle were sticks and stones. But this did not mean they were totally defenseless. In order to maintain peace, they built themselves a powerful robot. The robot was called, Voltron. Voltron was an original creation. No other robot could even come close to how well built it was. Voltron defeated Doom countless times. One time after the other, and it was speculated that Doom would give up in no time at all. But Zarkon had other plans. He called for his assistant, Haggar, a witch of the blackest magic to trick Voltron and destroy it. Haggar almost successed. She desguiesed herself as a beautiful angel, luring Voltron out in the open, with it's defenses down. There she revealed herself, and before Voltron could even think of attacking, Haggar placed a spell to destroy the robot. But the spell was somehow not compleated. Voltron, instead, broke into five pieces: the Head and body were one, both arms, and both legs. These pieces, mixed with the spell, transformed into robot Lions, and crashed down into Arus, hidden from existence, until years later.   
  
Doom, meantime, had thought that Voltron was no more, and thus resumed conquering planets without fail.   
  
Galaxy Garrison decided that in order to save the Universe, Voltron was needed once more. So the Alliance sent out a group of five young, Space Explorers, one for each piece that was, in legend, existed. These Explorers were top graduates of the academy. First and foremost was Keith, who graduated first with honors, and who is the Comander of the force. He went on the pilot the the Black Lion which was the main part of Voltron, even though Voltron could not exist without the other, and thus, it formed the head and Torso of the compleated Robot. Black Lion's specialty was known to be the Valor and Pride of all Arus. Next was Lance, who graduated in the top ten in his class. He would have had a higher class rank, but he was known to cause mischief around the campus, and was known to get into trouble with the Instructors frequently. Lance went on to pilot the Red Lion, which makes up the Right Arm of Voltron. Red Lion's Speciality was extremity of Fire. Then there is Pidge, youngest of the group, very educated (graduated with honors), and very agile. Pidge went on to pilot the Green Lion, which formed the Left arm of Voltron. Green Lion's specialty was the spirit of the Forest. Next comes Hunk. Hunk, a mechanics expert, and also in the top ten rank, went on to pilot Yellow Lion which formed the Left Leg of Voltron. Yellow Lion's Specialty is the intensity of the Desert. The fifth Lion was the Right Leg of Voltron, which was a Blue robot Lion. The blue lion's specialty was the Power of Water. It's original pilot was one of the Space Explorers. His name was Sven. He graduated second, under Kieth with high honors. He came up with all the good ideas, and was very calm under stressfull situations. But unfortunatly he suffered severe casualties while battling Haggar, who had trapped Lance in a magic net. Sven helped Lance out, and Lance rushed to get others to go help Sven, but upon returning, he found it was too late. Sven had suffered deep lazerations, and was then hospitalized. Knowing that Voltron would be usless without a leg, Allura, princess of Arus, and close friend of the force, volunteered, with countless objections both from the force and from her "people", to pilot the Blue lion. But, she was determined to help, and thus she did. Voltron was complete once more, and went on defeating Zarkon and his people as it did in the past.   
  
This is where our story starts...   
  
~~~**********~~~   
  
HELP FROM HOME:   
  
General Grahmm, the head honcho of Galaxy Garrison, walked around a young space cadet countless times, he looks her over, thinks to himself, and shakes his head. He then walks towards his chair, behind a big oak desk, and interlocks his fingers, a thing he did when he was uneasy about something.   
  
"You know your mission, right Skye?"   
  
"Yes sir," said the thirteen year old cadet standing rigidly in her place and who was complaing to herself when she could be "at ease". "My task is to station at Arus to navigate mission controls for the Voltron Force."   
  
"Yes. **sighs** I just don't know. Are you sure you are ready for such a task?"   
  
"Sir, may I... ?" Skye glances down at the chair beside her, and then looks pleading to Grahmm, who just sighs again and nods.   
  
"Yes, yes. At ease, cadet."   
  
"Thank you." Skye sits down on the uncomfortable wooden chair Grahmm had in his office. Though it was beautiful to look at, it wasn't exactly sitting material. "General Grahmm, sir, I've read the files on my assignment, and the individuals involved, and it states that Pidge, one of the members of the V-force, was younger than I when he got sent to Arus! I also researched and found that Chip, his brother, is in the New Vehicle Voltron force as well, and he's the same age as I. Why do you have doubts that I cannot handle the job?"   
  
"It's not that I don't think you can't handle it, I know you can. That was why you were one of the chosen few to be selected to go. It's just that the war between these two planets is brutal, and you don't have much military training."   
  
"Neither did the princess!"   
  
Grahmm, hating to loose a fight, looks up at the smiling Skye. Then an idea hits him on how both can get thier way, him more than her.   
  
"Very well, You have permision to go.. BUT!! On one condition!"   
  
"Huh? Yes?"   
  
"You may go, but provided that I also send four others to supervise, and help fight against Doom! Understood?"   
  
Skye looks at Grahmm with a surprised look on her face. She then clenches her fist, and grumbles to herself silently, "Supervisor? Why don't you just say a Babysitter?" But knowing that it was either this or nothing, she looks down at the ground and mumbles.   
  
"Yes sir, understood."   
  
"Very well, You are dismissed."   
  
She looks up at him and salutes. He salutes back. She turns and stomps out of the room. Grahmm looks at the door that was slamed and smiles.   
  
"Kids! Oy!" He begins laughing.   
  
***  
  
"ATTENTION!! Okay people! This is Lt. Commander Charlie Forrester. She will be supervising you "cadets" on your mission to Arus. Lieutenant, these are the soldiers for your squadron. Each one of them will be flying thier own space-craft to Arus and I DON'T want any scratches on those vehicles, Understood?! Good. *Ahem* They are: Commander Dustyn Black, Private Will "Zero" Blazer, Private Skye Sheinin, and Sonja. Any questions, Lieutenant?"   
  
"Huh? oh.. no.. that is all Private, you are dismissed! ::whispers:: switch to decaf.. geeze! **Ahem** Okay group, saddle up! To your stations. Place tray tables and seats in an up-right posistion, buckle your saftey belts and off we go! Huh? oh.. and those who have to "go", Go NOW!!"   
  
~~~**********~~~   
  
"WHAT?!?! NO! Na.. No, It Cant be! Whaddya.. Buh.. But, That's not fair!"   
  
"Sorry Lance, I got the most money, and you're bankrupt! I won!"   
  
"Damn! I knew I shouldn't have bought Boardwalk! Okay then, I challenge you to a rematch, Pidge!"   
  
"AW common! I'm starving! Anyways, and this was already our fourth rematch. Give it a rest."   
  
Hunk passes the study, after going for a "Between Snacks, Snack", and see's Lance, fumming and grumbling something unprintable, and Pidge counting his multi-colored Money.   
  
"Hey Guys..!"   
  
"DON'T Ask!"   
  
"Oh.. hehe.. Sorry Lance, maybe next time?"   
  
"I can't believe I was beat by a leperchaun!"   
  
"Just call me 'Lucky'!"   
  
Suddenly the Alarms go off. Hunk and the guys scramble towards the Castle Controls to see Koran holding onto the controls.   
  
"Aw, Koran, is Lotor attacking again? What's with this guy? Dang, Lotor must be compleatly nutz to ...."   
  
"Hush Pidge. Um.. Koran.. you okay?"   
  
Just as if on que, Koran colapses over the controls. Allura, Nanny and Keith arive just in time to see it!   
  
"KORAN!"   
  
Nanny hollars for the medics to arive, and she didn't even need to use the COM-link.   
  
Allura and Hunk sit Koran up, meantime.   
  
**Groan** "I'm getting to old for this job." He clenches his chest.   
  
"Don't be silly Koran, Your not old.. your just.. uh.. um.. Your not old!"   
  
They all look at Pidge, who then laughs nervously and slinks back.   
  
Just then the medics arive along with a stretcher. They carry Koran off to the infirmary, with Nanny and Allura following them in haste.   
  
Those that remained in the control room just stand there silently, still in shock. They look at each other, not knowing what to do now. Keith was about to say something but he was interupted by the loud static comming from the Com-link, announcing an incomming message.   
  
"You answer it, Pidge."   
  
"Right Kieth. **ahem** This is Castle Control in Arus, over."   
  
"Uh Pidge?"   
  
"What, Lance?"   
  
"Thats the button for the Pods."   
  
"Oh.. hehe.. I knew that!" Pidge presses the Com-link button and repeats his message. "COM1 This is Castle Control in Arus, Over."   
  
"COM2 *Static stops* Hello Peoples! This is Lt. Com. Charlie Forrester from Galaxy Garrison, requesting permision to enter atmosphere, do you copy?"   
  
"Galaxy Garrison? What the hell are they doing here?" Exclaims Hunk furiously because he couldn't help Koran in any way.   
  
"COM2... Hey! Don't give me that kind of language Young man! We were asked to come here by some guy named.. Uh.. Cory.. Krin.. um "   
  
"COM3 It's Koran, Lt."   
  
"COM2 I knew that! Thanks Dusty! Yes, we were sent here by order of Koran."   
  
Just then Allura solemly enters the Room. Everyone rushes to see if she had brought good news with her.   
  
"The doctors said he just had a stroke, so Koran's going to stay in the infirmary tonight for observation. He's okay, but I'm so worried about him."   
  
"Don't Worry Allie, Koran's a tuff guy! He'll be up and at em before you know it!"   
  
"Thanks Hunk." Suddenly she hears some voices over by the control boards. "Um.. Is it just me, or does anyone else hear arguing over there?" She points at the Com. They suddenly remember they had left the Lt. on hold.   
  
"COM1 Uh.. Sorry about that Lt. We were discussing it with the Princess."   
  
"Discussing what?" Allie looks quizicly towards Keith.   
  
"They claim to be from Galaxy Garrison, and they said that Koran requested them to come."   
  
"Wait.. Koran was telling me, while we rushing towards the infirmary, that he had called for some backup. But they can't be here now, can they?"   
  
"Seems So Princess."   
  
"Well, by all means then."   
  
"COM2 Hellooo?"   
  
"COM1 Commander Forrester, this is Castle Controls in Arus, you have permision to land. Over."   
  
"COM2 Thank you, Arus, and we all looking forward to meeting you guys! Over and Out."   
  
Allura ordered to her guards to begin preparing for Forrester and her squad's arival. Everyone waited over in the landing docks, and squinted thier eyes towards the air above. Pidge stayed in the controls, in case if any more messages came through. Suddenly they saw a flash of light 120º from the Western horizon. They began to make out five ships. But, just as the first ship was about to land, one of the group's ship broke format and intercepted the first ship. It then began to fire missiles at it, causing the lead ship to explode into pieces. This caused the V-force and the castle guards to run for cover. Suddenly five other ships entered the atmosphere. The ships then grouped into pairs, except the first ship, which was simply hovering above the landing base. The eight pairs began to fight with its paired off partner. The Force, meanwhile, just stared, dumbfounded, at what was happening. After some basic manuvering, and even some that weren't even in the book, the Battle was over. Five of the ten ships were left, each of them hovering next to the lead ship. The guards quickly recovered from the shock, and went inside for weapons. The remaining ships then put out their landing gear, and docked themselves onto the Landing bay. The force stood on thier guard, waiting to see if they were the enemy, and if they were going to attack.   
  
In sequence, the ships opened their latches, one then the other. But instead of hearing gun shots, they hear cheering.   
  
"Did you see that? I was swerving to the left almost missing a rocket, then I did a 360, and shot it's tail! Sending that sucker crashing down!"   
  
"Yeah! And Sonja, Whoa! Just as that Ship was about to land, Boom!! She exterminated that Doom-Bug before it had time to blink!"   
  
"Hehe.. Guys, don't make me blush! Anyway, if it weren't for Zero, we'd BE debri by now!"   
  
"Yeah.. so you all better worship me like the god I am! Okay? EEP.. Just kidding you guys.. Guys? OW!"   
  
As the group chattered on how good they were, using one hand to protray thier ship and the other hand as the Doom-ship, Allura approaches cautiously towards The only one that wasn't gloating on her victory.   
  
"Um.. Which one of you is Lt. Forrester?"   
  
Skye looks at the lady in pink and raises a brow at her outfit, she smiles and points towards Charlie, who was giving Zero Suuuuch a pinch.   
  
"Worship you? I don't think so! You were whining on how you couldn't get that Bogy off your arse! And anyway..." Charlie turns around to see the Princess, raising a brow at her. "Oh hehe.. Hello, excuse me for a sec. ATTENTION!!"   
  
The Newcomers suddenly becomes quiet, and fall in format. They all face Princess Allura, who still didn't understand what was going on.   
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lt. Com. Charlie Forrester, and this is my squadron. Reporting for duty, your majesty." 


	2. Now let's eat?

VOLTRON  
Chapter 2  
  
"Now Let's Eat?"  
  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lt. Com. Charlie Forrester, and this is my Squadron. Reporting for Duty, your majesty!" She said as she saluted the Princess, who looks at her and her group of explorers in awe.   
  
::whispering::"I still say that it was maybe a prank-call! If it is.. when I find him, I'll strangle that little dork-weed!"  
  
Skye giggles wickedly, agreeing with Dusty. She then gets a "feeling" and turns to see Zero glaring at them both, trying to mentaly shush them. Skye glares right back at him, and then turns to whisper back to Dusty, who now had an insane-gleam in her eye.  
  
"Ditto!"  
  
The princess, finally snapping "out of it", smiles at the newcomers. "Oh! Yes, yes! Welcome, Lieutenant Commander! Welcome to Arus. Your timming couldn't be any better. Koran has filled me in on what you are to do here. I'm sorry he could not be here to personally greet you, but he.. **sighs** he's not feeling to well." Allura glances down at the ground for a moment, but then looks back up at Charlie, and smiles. "I'm sure You'll do a great job as the Control technician."  
  
"ME?!? Oh.. Um.. ah.. Sorry princess, but, that's not my job. I wouldn't know the first thing about working a control board!"  
  
"Huh? But.. I thought.."  
  
Charlie pulls Skye out of the line, not that she wasn't already, and stands her in front of Allura, who just looks down at her, shocked.  
  
"This is Private Skye Sheinin, Graduate of the Galaxy Garrison Tech School, she will be working on the Castle Controls, Princess."   
  
Skye does a little salute, and Smiles at the princess, who couldn't believe that SHE was the one Garrison sent.  
  
"At your service, your majesty!"  
  
"No Way! Galaxy Garrison Tech School?! I remember they were just finishing constructing it! I heard it was going to have the best Mechanics experts as thier faculty! Geeze, I wanted to go there!" Hunk Pouts. "But.. um.. aren't you a little too young to be a graduate?"  
  
Skye turns and gives Hunk a big Stare, but then shifts her eyes towards her feet. "For the Tech School, no. But, to fully graduate from the Acadamey, yes. I still need my four years of Military training. But, when Gen. Grahmm got the news from Koran, and of his "situation", he quickly summoned me, along with the rest of us, to go and aid you all!"  
  
"Quickly summoned you? I heard he pulled your name out of a hat, along with the names of the other graduates!"  
  
"WHAT?!?! Why I autta..!" Skye lundges over to knock the laughing Zero on his Kiester, but Sonja quickly holds her back. Zero, meanwhile, rushes and hides behind Dusty.   
  
"Private Sheinin, Private Blazer!! ATTENTION!! I'll deal with you two later!" Charlie turns and looks back at Allura, who was trying to cover up her smile. "Sorry about that Princess, I guess we're all tired from our journey."   
  
"And probably Hungry!" Hunk exclaims, speaking for himself.  
  
"Yeah!" Says everyone, including the force, in unison.  
  
"Well then! What are we all standing out here for? Come, Lt. You will be our guests of honor!"  
  
~~~**********~~~  
  
"UGH!! Imbicils!! You couldn't even get rid of five measly ships? We had an opening! Arus had it's defenses down, and STILL you couldn't handle them?" Scolded Zarkon to the two only survivors of whom tried to attack Forrester and her squadron earlier that day.  
  
The two soldiers just hung thier heads in shame. They knew what their fate would be, and they also knew that there would be no reconsideration. But that didn't stop them from trying to salvage thier robotic lives.  
  
"Please forgive us, your Majesty! If.. if it pleases you, we.. We brought news also from Arus!"  
  
"What? On with it or I'll slash you where you stand!"  
  
"Y-y-yes sire. Th-th-these newc-c-comers.."  
  
"QUIT YOUR STUTTERING!!" Zarkon gets up and quickly slashes the robot's head off, not giving it a chance to scream in protest, let alone explain what was the news."  
  
"Oh thanks alot Father! Now we'll never know who these newcomers are!"   
  
Zarkon looks over to his side, and see's his son, Lotor, standing in the doorway. In his hand, he holds a glass of the richest wine in the galaxy. Lotor finishes the wine, and throws the cup behind his shoulder causing it to shatter into pieces. Slaves are ready for this, and promptly begin to clean it up. Without warning, Lotor unsheaths his sword, and sticks it on the other survivor's neck.  
  
"You.. who are these newcomers? Answer.. and No stuttering, less you wish to share the same fate as your co-pilot!"  
  
"Yes Sire! These Newcomers come from Galaxy Garrison. They were sent to Arus to Aid the Voltron Force around the castle. The reason is because Koran, thier control Technician, has suffered a heart attack, and would not be able to fufill his duties, untill he recovers."  
  
"Hmmm.. Interesting.. That is all!" Lotor sheaths his sword and turns around. "Guards! Take him to the Torture Chambers!"  
  
"What? But.. I thought.."  
  
"I said you wouldn't share the same fate as your co-pilot, but I did not say you would be released! There's still that matter of you failing!.. Take him Away!"  
  
Other robotic guards take the protesting pilot down to the dungeon.   
  
"Now we have five others to worry about?!? I do not like the sound of this." Exclaimed Zarkon, as he sat back down on his throne. "HAGGAR!"  
  
"Yes, sire?"  
  
"These newcomers will prove to be a nusance! I want you to elliminate them!"  
  
Lotor thinks quietly to himself, "You bumbling fool, you can't even get rid of the Voltron force, what makes you think you can get rid of them so easily?"  
  
"Of course Sire, As a matter of fact, your majesty, I've come up with a new spell, to place on the princess!"  
  
"OH not another spell on the Princess!" Stated Lotor, now with a new cup of wine in his hand. "If it's one of those sleeping spells, I'll slay you where you are! You have No idea how tired I am of those spells!"  
  
"No, young prince! This is a different spell! This spells is not just for the princess, but for all who dwell in the castle!"  
  
"Go then Haggar! And I do not want you to return until you've compleated your task!"  
  
"As you wish, sire!"  
  
~~~**********~~~  
  
Back in Arus, everyone had gathered in a large, round, dinning table, ready to eat. Everyone, that is, except Skye, who was sent, as punishment, to fly the ships to the air base that was near the castle. Zero's punishment was to to wash the dishes after all was done. The seating arrangements were as follows: Charlie, Allura, Keith, Sonja, Hunk, Zero, Nanny, Skye, Pidge, Dusty, and Lance. All chairs were occupied, except of course for Skye's. Everyone was busy chattering on today's events. Pidge was gloating to Dusty on how he beat Lance four times in a row, Lance was denying everything. Zero just gawked on how many plates were being used to just serve bread. Hunk was busy eating the bread. Sonja was recounting today's attack to Keith. Charlie was telling Allura her side of the story! Just then Skye runs in, grumbling, like usual. She plops herself on her assigned chair, next to Pidge and Nanny. She then got an uneasy feeling about Nanny.. and thus scooted her chair a little away from her. Just then Allura tapped her glass with a spoon. Everyone fell quiet. Allura stood up and raised her glass to everyone.  
  
"I'd like to Welcome you all once again to Arus. I know your stay here is only temporary, but while you are in our castle, you will be treated as guests. Now, I'd like to have Lt. Commander Charlie Forrester, propose a toast. Lt?"  
  
"I'd be honored, Princess. **Ahem** I'd like to propose a toast, so that one day, peace will be held across the universe, and that one day we, or our children, won't have to live in Fear from the forces of Evil... and the only thing we will have to worry about, is why they package hot-dog buns in a package of eight, and the hot-dogs in a package of ten? Or.. or why those tiny packages of cereal say 'servings for four' but only have enough in them for one." Charlie went on rambling on things that annoyed her. Like why "Violets" were considered Blue, and not violet? Or why number two pencils are used for tests.. and not a number one? So on and So on. Three minutes later, she finshed her toast, and glances at everyone around the table.  
  
There was an odd silence lingering in the room, but Hunk.. wanting to eat already, yelled out, "HERE HERE!! Now let's Eat!"   
  
On that, everyone raised thier glass and exclaimed, "Here, Here!"  
  
Charlie grumbled. But then shruged and began to eat as well.  
  
"COM *Ahem* Will the owner of a GG space vehicle, model XT1-950 report to Control Room, you are parked in an illegal parking space."  
  
Skye looks up from eating a fork-full of mashed potatoes and notices everyone is glaring at her. **Munch.. Gulp** "WHAAAT? Okay fine.. I'll go! Picky Picky!"  
  
"I'll help!"  
  
Skye glances over to her left to glare at the one who yelled in her ear, and notices Pidge, for the first time since arriving. He looks at her, smilling at her.  
  
"Uh.. I wanna see the new XT1 models, Yeah! That is.. if you don't mind."  
  
"No.. not at all, better hurry though.. I hate cold Potatoes."  
  
"YES! I mean.. yes, me too."  
  
Skye gets up from her chair and turns to leave, Pidge following right behind her. As she's about to open the door, she hears some "School-girl" giggling. Sky glances over, and the giggling immediatly stops. She shrugs and walks out the door.  
  
While walking towards Castle Control, Skye and Pidge walked side to side, silently. Skye, trying to find the keys for Zero's XT1-950 within her pockets, Pidge glancing at Skye, once every two seconds.  
  
"By the way.. they call me Pidge."  
  
"Huh? Oh.. Skye, Skye Sheinin. I've heard of you."  
  
"You have?!?"  
  
"Well, yes, I mean, who hasn't? Your the only cadet, in the history of the Acadamy, that has graduated earlier than the average."  
  
"Well.. hehe.. yeah!" Pidge grins, while rubbing his neck. All is silent for a while, until Skye pulls out Zero's keys from her flannel's pocket.  
  
"You know, Skye, it's about time I finally get to talk to someone my own age! Have you ever played Monopoly?"   
  
"Played it? I'm Garrison's Intergalactial Champion! well.. not officially, but I do beat everyone, ESPECIALLY Grahmm, time and time again."  
  
"I bet you can't beat me!"  
  
"I accept your challenge.. oh here we are!"  
  
Upon entering, the guard in the Control room, sat both Skye and Pidge in front of a portable chalk board, and began to give a lecture, on "Why parking in Red-Zone is bad." Normally, they fell asleep durring the lecture, so now lets move back to the dinning room.  
  
Back in the Dinning room, everyone was just finishing off the main course. Zero, never imagined they would use that many plates, but he figured they were just doing so for his assigned punishment, and because they knew they weren't the ones that would clean up. Then the Castle's maitre d's entered, carrying silver trays. In each tray were two plates of chocolate, caramel turtle fudge, brownie cakes!   
  
"All Right! Dessert!"   
  
"Oh geeze Hunk, arent' you full already?"  
  
"You don't know Hunk that well, do you Sonja? The day he's actually "Full", is the day he's eaten everything in the Galaxy!"  
  
"One of these days, he's going to explode like a rocket!"  
  
Just then the castle shook emensly. People fell to the ground from the force of the explosion that nearly took out half of the roof.  
  
The alarms went off, even though it was late for a warning, and everyone ran off to the Castle's Control room. There they saw Skye, pressing several buttons on the controls, and Pidge lying next to one of the guards, who was wrapping a bandage on his head.  
  
"Oh my gawd! Pidge!"  
  
"He's okay.. he's just "unconsious".. One of you is going to have to fly his lion, who's it going to be?"  
  
"I'll go!"  
  
"Okay Charlie." Skye goes over to Pidge, and gets the green Lion keys and throws them to Charlie. Skye runs back to the control boards and presses the button for the pods to pop up. As if she had been doing it for some time.   
  
"Oh yeah.. here!" Skye throws Zero's his keys, Dusty hers, and Sonja her "Wolf" Keys. "They didn't give me time to move'em to the garage.. so I think they're still by the landing base. Now move it peoples!! Hup HUP! Get yer butts to your pods!"  
  
The Force run to thier Pods, Charlie enters Pidge's number four pod, and wasn't ready about letting go on the end of the slidding thing. The lion's got ready and were ready for action. Dusty and group ran to the nearby base and got into their respective ships.  
  
"What's this.... A Ticket?? Why I autta..!  
  
COM7 "Just consider it getting even, Zero!"  
  
COM8 "Whatever!"  
  
COM6 "Hush up you two.. they need us! Let's go!"  
  
COM8 "Yes Master Dusty.. whatever you say Master Dusty.. would you like a milk bath, or a foot rub too master Dusty?"  
COM6 ::Grumbles:: "You are so in such deep doodoo when we get back!"  
  
COM8 **Gulp**  
  
The Lions and the three other ships fly in front of the Doom fleet's armada.   
  
D-COM1 "HA! So, the Voltron Force has decided to call for Backup? What's the Matter, don't think you can handle us alone?"  
  
COM2 "What are you blabbering about, Mogor? Your the one who needs the Backup.. Not once have you ever defeated us!"  
  
D-COM1 "That's going to change, my dear Red Lion.. LAUNCH THE ROBEAST!"  
  
COM2 "Excuse me.. did you just call me "Dear"?   
  
COM8 "I think he might have the "hots" for you!" ::laughs::  
  
COM2 "SHUT UP!"   
  
COM5 "Lance, Zero shut up and let's go! I wanna get back at that Brownie Cake!!  
  
COM1 "Come'on guys.. let's show Garrison what we're made of! Charlie, just do as I say! Activate Interlocks! Dinotherms.. connected. Infracells Up! Megathrusters are Go!  
  
COM1,2,3,5 "Let's Go Voltron Force!  
  
COM4 "Diddo!"  
  
The Lions began to form Voltron, first Black Lion formed itself as the body, then the red lion connecting itself as the right arm, then the green lion connecting itself as the left arm, then was the yellow lion connecting itself as the right leg. But before blue lion could attach itself to the body, the robeast fired a ray-missile. Sending Blue lion crashing to the ground.  
  
COM-ALL "PRINCESS!!"  
  
COM1 "Lions, break up!"   
  
COM2,4,5 "Aye, Keith!"  
  
"Alright.. stage one is compleate! Now it's up to Haggar to compleate stage two.. lets go you fools.. attack the other lions!"  
  
The surrounding Doom ships begin to pair off, like before, to a certain V-force ship. Meanwhile Haggar appears on a cliff, overlooking the Blue Lion.  
  
"Well well princess. Sleeping Like a Baby! Haha! Soon you'll be acting like the baby brat that you are!" Haggar sprinkes a bag of magic powder on the lion's mouth. Somehow it enters the cock-pit and the Princess begins to breath the magic stuff. Haggar begins cackling, and disapears into thin air. Mogor, seeing that Haggar has compleated her task, orders his troops to head back home. The Force thought this battle was a very easy battle, and became a tid-bit suspicious, but then ignored it. It was late, and a victory is a Victory. The Lions go then to check on Blue Lion, who was still lying under the cliff.  
  
"Princess, are you okay?" Says Keith as he runs toward the blue Lion's oppening.  
  
"Oh I hope she is!"  
  
COM6 "Keith! Is she Okay?"  
  
COM2 "She... she.. she seems to be.. sleeping!"  
  
COM7 "Sleeping? Are you sure? Better bring her to the Infirmary just in case!"  
  
COM2 "Okay.. let me get back to my lion, Hunk.. help me take Blue Lion back to the castle!"  
  
COM5 "Right Cheif!"  
  
COM1 "Okay.. you guys go on ahead.. we'll be right behind you guys!"  
  
COM-All "Check!"  
  
The group all head back to the castle, and go towards the Control room. There they find Pidge, awake, and yelling at the lector on how it was his fault he could't go help his friends. Skye was punching up a series of buttons, trying to finish up. Then Keith, Hunk and Allura walk in.  
  
"Allura! Your alright!"  
  
"Yes.. seems so. I don't know what happened. Last thing I remember was crashing near the cliff, then waking up, being carried by yellow and black lion."  
  
"Well, I for one wouldn't mind sleeping already! I'm ready to hit the sack. Say Princess, where would we be sleeping?"  
  
"Yes, it has been a busy day, hasn't it Sonja. Nanny will show you all to your rooms.. right Nanny?"  
  
"Ya Ya! Come! Iz pazt yer zleep-time. VAIT!! Not yew Zero! Ya still haveta vash dem dishes!"  
  
"AW comeon! Can't it wait till morning? I'm exausted!"  
  
"Niet! Kom Kom! Za zooner ya ztart, za zooner yew go's Beddie Bye!"  
  
"Yeah Zero! Have Fuuun!" Skye laughs.  
  
"And Where do you think your going?" Exclaims Charlie, stopping Skye from walking out the door.  
  
"Sleep?"  
  
"Nonononono! You didn't do exactly as you were told! Remember? Flying the Ships to the Landing base?"  
  
"Did too! It's not my fault they're picky on where one has to park!"  
  
"GIT!! Oh, and while your at it, Take the Lion's back to thier dens, kay? Also, No parking in a "No parking" Zone! Got it?"  
  
The force smiles, and throw their keys to Skye. They yawn, and stretch exageratingly, gloating on how they're gonna sleep earlier than she was. I know.. they're evil!   
  
Chapter 3  
  
"He Looks Like a Smurf!"  
  
**Yaaaaaaaaaawwwn** "Nuthin going on over there," *Click* "nope.. nuthin happening over there either!" *Click" "A little bush fire already dying out!" *Click* "Two deers mating." *Click* "Hey.. a little town.. wow.. that bread looks yummy!" *Click* "Hey wait! Darn comp!." *Sighs* "Nuthin over here." Twas early in the morning, and Skye was doing the Castle's "Daily Survey" of Arus. Half of the castle personel was still asleep. Nanny had given her Koran's list of "Things to Do", after she had returned from last night's chore. She was about to compleate the last thing on her list, when she saw a child, standing and smilling at her. The little girl looked about seven years old, and had gold hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Uh.. hello.. don't think I've met you. What's your name?"  
  
::Giggles:: "Your silly, Skye! It's me, Allura!"  
  
"Oh? Another Allura! Hey, Little Allura, do me a favor and go wake up Big Allura. It's not fair that only you and I are the only ones awake at this hour."  
  
"But I am Allie!"  
  
"Yes yes.. I know. But wake up the other Allura.. you know the Princess?"   
  
"But I'm Allura!"  
  
**Sigh** "Forget it! It's too early for this! Why don't you go off and play. Okies?"  
  
"Alrighties! Bye!" But before this little Allura left.. she pulls the chair away from the control boards, causing Skye to skate onto the wall.   
  
"OMPH! Why you little.... Get back here!"  
  
::Giggles:: "Laterz Skye!"  
  
"What a wierd Kid!"  
  
"HEY KID! WATCH IT!!" Pidge yells from across the hallway. He enters the control room and looks at Skye. "Who is that kid?"  
  
"I thought you'd know.. she says her name is Allura!"  
  
**Sigh** "It's a popular name here in Arus. But when I see her again, I'm going to get her for knocking me down!"  
  
"Sorry.. called dibbs first!"  
  
"Dibbs on what?" Said a new voice over at the doorway. "If it's about that kid that nearly rammed me against the wall, I ...."  
  
"She rammed you too, Keith? Boy that kid's dead meat!" Lance exclaims as he enters the room, kinda holding his arm after being rammed to the doorway by Little Allura.  
  
One by one, the force enters, each one complaining of "That kid that rammed me".  
  
"Vat's dis about a little kid dat keeps beatink yews ups?" Nanny enters with a big grin on her face. The force just grumbles.   
  
"Oh it's just this little brat, Nanny, she keeps knocking us down or ramming us against the walls."  
  
"Haha! Allura j'us ta do dat too's! Ven she vas just a little gir'l. She voud knok ze guardz to za wall, zen run avay laughink!" Nanny begins laughing at old memories.   
  
Pidge turns to Skye. "What, did you say her name was?"  
  
Skye Smirks. "She 'claimed' her name was Allura."  
  
"You don't say! Kinda makes sense, though.!" ::Laughs::  
  
"Whatever, Lance. Anyways.. where is Allura.. Big Allura that is?"  
  
"You mean she's still not awake?"   
  
"She's usually the first one awake, Charlie. This is not like her at all."  
  
"The thing that confuses me, is that this little brat knew my name! And I've never met the kid before! Why Me? I have no clue!" Skye twirls back around, shaking her head. She's about to finish up her daily chores, when little Allura skips back in. Everyone fights the urge to give the kid a wack in the toosh and just glares at her. The Kid waves a cute little "Hi" at everyone, and makes her way over to the control pannel.  
  
"Skyyyyyyyee!! I can't find my bike!!"  
  
"Argh!! What am I? Your Mommy?"  
  
"**Hmph** You Mean!"  
  
"Deal with it!"  
  
Little Allura kicks Skye in the kneecap, and runs off. Skye begins cussing, but then stops abruptly, remembering Nanny's rule on cussing: "One bar of soap per each cuss word." She turns sheepishly to look at Nanny, somehow expecting Nanny to just yank her ear out of the room and to the kitchen, but Skye notices that she had the most peculiar look on her face. Everyone else notices it too.  
  
"Uh.. Nanny.. you okay?" Asks Hunk, while waving a hand across Nanny's eyes.  
  
"Zat girl! Chee.. Chee..!"  
  
"Yeah yeah.. She kicked me! And when she comes back, I'll give HER one big kick in the patoots!!"  
  
"Chee.. looked juz likes Allura, ven she vas zat age! Exactly elike!"  
  
"Oh don't tell me it's the "Identical Strangers" routine! That bit's been milked soo much, it's Cheesy!" Exclaims Lance, now slapping his forhead.  
  
::Exhales loudly:: "Incomming message!" Skye presses the button for the video screen (she's been trying to memorize which button does what.) The screen turns on and suddenly Lotor's face appears, with a big smile on his face.  
"Well well well! So you are the new Flunkies for the Voltron force!"   
  
"LOTOR!!"  
  
"He's Lotor! Hmmm.. I pictured him a bit more meaner looking!"  
  
"Shh, Zero." Keith turns to Lotor on the screen. "What do you want now Lotor!?"  
  
"Nothing.. Absolutly Nothing! You, on the other hand probably would want something from me!"  
  
"Like that'll happen!" Said Pidge, scoffing.  
  
"Oh, but I think you do! You see, durring your last battle, Haggar put a spell on Allura! A Youth Spell!"  
  
"Youth Spell? What, in Grahm's name are you talking about, you Evil Smurf?"  
  
::Growls:: "Figure it Out! Meanwhile, I'll be waiting for your surrender!" Then just like that, Lotor's image went off the screen.  
  
Everyone stood there silently, including Nanny, thinking for a moment on what Lotor meant.   
  
"T-t-that means... h-he.. means..Y-ya mean Allura ... is.. is..?"  
  
::Nods:: ::growls:: "Not if we can help it!" Said Keith, now with fists tightened.  
  
"Aw Man! And I really wanted to get even with her!" Said Zero, now kicking air. 


	3. Everything here is Chaos

Chapter 4  
  
"...Everything here is Chaos..."  
  
"Wow.. Allura's a kid?! Talk about robbing the Craddle!" ::laughs::  
  
"Now's not the time to make jokes, Lance! This is serious! Allura's in Danger in the way she is now!"  
  
"Danger? What Danger, Keith!? Allura's just eight years old.. I don't see any danger in that! I mean.. It's not like she's dying of some illness!"  
  
"That's Not the point, Zero! We have to Do something about this!"  
  
"I don't know, Keith. I mean.. It would be more of a danger to try to rescue Allura from this fate. The only way Allura can be turned back to normal, is if we Surrender to Lotor."  
  
"Who's thinking of Surrendering to Lotor, Charlie?"  
  
Everyone turns toward the doorway, and there they see Allura, back in her eighteen year old body!  
  
"P-p Prin.. Princess??"  
  
"Who else, Skye? What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"But.. Your... Your.."  
  
"I'm what, Pidge? ::now getting a bit tiffed:: What is going on here?"  
  
"You mean you don't remember anything? Not even when you kicked Skye in the kneecap?"  
  
"Huh? I did no such thing! What in, my father's name, are you talking about, Hunk? Will Someone PLEASE explain what's going on!"  
  
"Well, Princess, Haggar had put you in a Youth Spell! No Really!! You were eight years old! Hmm.. I guess it wore off.. geeze.. that wasn't so bad!"  
  
Allura just blinks at Sonja.. still confused on what's going on.. suddenly she gets this pain inside her and holds her ribs.  
  
"PRINCESS!!" Everyone rushes to try to help her.. but it was too late, right before thier very own eyes, Allura had turned back to an eight year old. Nanny couldn't hold in the shock, so she fainted.. unfortunatly, Zero broke her fall.   
  
::Giggles:: "Whatchu all starin at? Why is Nanny Sleeping? Nanna.. wake up! These clothes don't fit!!"  
  
Sure enough, Allura's pink jumpsuit was exageratingly huge for the Small Allura. She folded the sleeves and legs, until she could see her fingers.   
  
"Hunk.. wanna go Play!! ::she wacks him hard!:: TAG your IT!" She runs off laughing, Hunk runs after her, trying to get her back inside the castle, and also to tag her back. Meanwhile everyone just stares blankly at each other.   
  
"Maybe.. Haggar didn't do the complete spell.. that's why she switches forms!"  
  
"Maybe, Sonja."  
  
"Hey! You know, maybe.. if we try.. we can try control whenever she transforms.. then we won't have to surrender to his Royal Blueness over there!"  
  
"Hey.. good idea Charlie! What do you think, Keith? Uh.. Keith? Where'd he go?"  
  
Lance looks around and finds that Keith had run out of the room. Keith couldn't understand why they were acting this way. Allura shouldn't be 8 years old. Her time for that was long behind her. She needed to turn back to normal in order to run the planet and help with the Force. Plus He didn't like the fact that he would just let Lotor win with this one. He had to get the antidote.. at any cost!  
  
"Well this is peachy-king. Allura's growing and shrinking like a carousel, and Keith's just run off somewhere! It's a No wonder why Koran had that stroke! Everything here is Chaos!"  
  
"Calm down Dusty! What'da? Um.. Question! Does anyone else have access to the Lions?"  
  
"Uh.. No, Skye just us. Why?" Responds Hunk, who had just come back, exausted from chasing after Allura, who was now nowhere to be found. He begun to help Pidge get Nanny off of the aching Zero.  
  
"Why? 'Cause, someone's inside Black lion!" Everyone gathers towards the control boards. There they see that the Black Lion was now being activated. Somehow, Keith, knowing that the others would have tried to prevent him from getting inside his lion in Castle Controls, entered the shuttle manualy and was now taking off into the stratosphere.  
  
C-COM "KEITH!! What are you doing??!!" Ask's Lance, as if he didn't know.  
  
COM1 "Sorry guys, but I just can't just sit around and Watch Allura be like that. She needs to be helped! I'm going to get the Antidote!"  
  
C-COM "Are you compleatly out of your Kiester!!!! Ugh! Okay.. We're comming to help.. hold on Keith! ::to Skye:: What are you waiting for? Get the Pods up! "  
  
"I'm waiting for you go go now!" Skye points towards the pods that were already up. Lance, Hunk and Pidge enter their respective pods.  
  
"I'm going too! We can't risk having Allura go in her condition!" Exclaims Charlie as she runs into Allura's Pod.  
  
Zero, Sonja and Dusty run out to the air base where Skye parked thier ships earlier. They fly in formation right behind the rest of the Lions.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"A Tragedy amongst heros."  
  
Dusty:COM6"So.. um.. are we just going to arive at Doom, ring the doorbell and say, 'Excuse me? Hi. May we borrow a cup of Flour, Oh and some antidote?' I mean.. come'on! We don't even have a plan!"  
  
Pidge:Com5 "Yeah, This is Suicide! I mean.. I want to help the Princess! But I think Keith's lost it! He never just runs off and does something spontanious like this!!"  
  
Lance:Com2 ::laughs:: "Love sure makes you do crazy things!"  
  
Charlie:Com3 "NO way! You mean Keith and Allura are..."  
  
Hunk:Com4 "Yep! Everyone Knows they have a "thing" for each other.."  
  
Pidge:Com5 "Everyone except Keith and Allura!" ::Laughs::  
  
Zero:Com8 "Speaking of which, guys.. I think I see Keith up ahead!"   
  
Sonja:Com7 "Ya think he heard us?"  
  
Lance:Com2 "From the way he's flying, He's got other things on his mind. Anyway.. if he did hear us.. he would just deny it like every other time!  
  
Zero:Com8 "Uh guys.. Keith's not the only one that's up ahead! Look!" Everyone looks at thier scanners. They see one blip, and in front of that blip.. they see a dozen other blips plus one big blip!  
  
Hunk:Com4 "Oh just peachy! Doomies!!"  
  
Lance:Com2 "Okay guys.. show time!!   
  
Skye:C-Com"Hey guys.. sorry I'm late.. Nanny threatened my life if I didn't explain what was going on! Boy can that lady grab you in one helova choke-hold.. I mean really!"  
  
Sonja:Com7 "Not now Skye.. we're about to confront some Doom ships up ahead!"  
  
Skye:C-Com "You don't say? So what's Keith's plan?"  
  
Zero:Com8 "He still hasn't told us.."  
  
Skye:C-Com "What? Why the heck not?"  
  
Pidge:Com5 "We can't reach him!"  
  
Skye:C-Com "hmmm.. Probably solar winds interfering with the reception.. I'll try."  
  
Skye:C-Com"Keith this is Skye from Castle Controls do you copy?"  
  
Keith:Com1 "... "  
  
Skye:C-Com "Keith!! Answer me! Are you there?  
  
Keith:Com1 "... yeah.. I'm here!  
  
Skye:C-Com **phew** "Keith, the guys want to know what's the plan!"  
  
Keith:Com1 "Tell them to get back to the Castle! This is up to me!"  
  
Skye:C-Com "Have you gone Nutzoid?! Keith, Your not doing this alone!"  
  
Keith:Com1 "I'm Commander, now do as your told!!"  
  
Lance:Com2 "Ut-uh.. No way Keith! I don't care if I have dish duty! I'm staying!"  
  
Com3-8 "Yeah! Us too!"  
  
Com1".... Fine! Stay."  
  
Com3 "So what's the plan?"  
  
Com1 "Do anything possible to get that antidote! Got it?"  
  
Com2-8 "Right Chief!"  
  
C-Com "Guys LOOK OUT!!"  
  
One of the Doom ships fly up ahead and attack Sonja's ship.  
  
Com7 "Why that son-of-a..." She blasts the doomie that attacked her, and sends it crashing into another Doom-ship.  
  
Com4 "Way ta go, Sonja!!"  
  
Com7 "Hehe.. thanks Hunk.. ut-oh.. behind you Pidge!"  
  
Com5 "I got it!"  
  
Com3 "Nooo.. I GOT IT!"  
  
Com5 "Hey.. no fair Charlie! I had that thing right on target!"  
  
Com6 "Keith.. What are you doing??"  
  
Com1 "I'll Destract them! Dusty, you get in the ship and find out the antidote!  
  
Com6 "Um.. Okay."  
  
Keith destracts a couple of small doom ships in order for Dusty to make her way towards the huge Doom ship that   
follwed the smaller fleet. Dusty lands her ship quietly and stealthly on top of the grand Doom ship, and makes her way inside the ship.  
  
Com2 "Don't worry, Commander.. I'm comming!"  
  
Com7 "KEITH! BEHIND YOU!!"  
  
Keith turns and looks behind him.. but it was too late! One of the Doom ships fired it's missiles and take deadly aim towards Black Lion. The Lion is knocked off course, and crash-lands on a large meteroid.  
  
Com4 "KEITH!! Okay.. Now you asked for it!!"  
  
The fun was over, Hunk was now shooting down every Doom ship that surrounded them. The mega-Doom ship, seeing it was loosing, turns and heads back to Planet Doom. The force then rushes towards where Keith Crash-landed. Everyone quickly put on thier space suits, and ran towards the half-burried Lion.  
  
Com2 "Keith!! Answer me!! Are You Alright?"   
  
Silence.  
  
Com2 "I'm going in!"  
  
Com8 "Careful Lance! He may be seriously injured!"  
  
They wait a while. Minutes seem like Hours. Then Lance comes out, his head hung down.  
  
Com7 "Well? Oh God! No! Don't tell me..."  
  
All Lance could do was look at Sonja. He was trying his hardest to hold back his tears, but knowing it's a battle he will lose, so he turns away and nods. Hunk, shakes his head in disbelief, starts screaming maniacly and goes on a shooting frenzy into outer-space, while Cussing and cursing at whomever "up there" was listening. Pidge just stands there for several minutes in shock. He then starts sobbing uncontrolably. Charlie rushes over to try her best to confort Pidge. Zero just stands there.. not knowing what to do next.  
  
C-COM "Hello!! Guys come in! What's going on?! Charlie.. Pidge.. Anyone! Answer!!"  
  
Com7 "...Skye... it's Keith.. he.. **Choke** he's Dead!"  
  
C-COM **Gasp** "... But.. uh.."  
  
Lance stares onto the same sky Hunk was still shooting at. He lowers his head and mumbles something, looks up again, and makes the sign of the Cross. He then turns towards the rest of the group.  
  
Com2 "Come guys.. there's nothing we can do here now!"  
  
Com4 "Like Hell there Isn't!! First it was Sven.. Now Keith!! It's Lotor's turn to Die!!"  
  
Com2 "Calm Down Hunk! We knew the Risks when we signed up for this Mission!! Don't think I don't want to avenge Keith's Death! But right now we're sitting ducks out here. Doom could just make a U-turn and wipe out all of us!"  
  
Com3 "Uh guys.. has anyone Seen Dusty?"  
  
Everyone looks amongst themselves, There was no trace of Dusty anywhere!"  
  
Com7 **Sniff* "Last I saw her, she was headed towards the Grand Doom ship! **Gasp** OH NO.. she still must be inside it!" 


	4. Life Goes On

((Disclaimer: Okay, as from this moment, I've forgotten almost all of what actually happened in the RPG. This was because 1.) Everything was in Chaos, lotsa deaths in the RPG. 2.) I wasn't on that much at this time. My AOL time was running out! And 3.) This all took place in the around January or Feburary! So, this won't be exactly how it happened in the RPG, but a very close similarity. But, please, still try to enjoy it, kay? LizMUN))  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Life goes on..  
  
It had now been days since Keith's premature Death, and Dusty's disapearance. The funeral, that was given to the once victorious commander, took place three days after the Force had returned from thier fateful battle. Those that weren't still hiding in caves, or that weren't taken as slaves to Doom, attended, including everyone who was in the castle. Allura, who had been crying non-stop since the news, forced herself to attend as well, but she could not stand to look at the coffin that held her dear, lifeless friend inside, whenever she did, she burst out crying. But this Funeral wasn't being given to just Keith alone. The People of Arus, knowing the ways of Doom, figured that Dusty would have little chance of surviving the Planet's harsh ways, and now thus considered her to be dead as well. It seemed that only Charlie, Sonja, Skye and Zero had a bit of Faith that thier friend was still alive. But this faith diminished with every passing day. Zero, who had sat behind Allura durring the funerals, always tried to confort her. Even when the funerals were over, Zero always stood by Allura's side, lending a helpful ear, and a shoulder to cry on. Those that also knew Doom's ways, were extreamly worried these past days. They knew that they were defensless. They could not form Voltron with only Four active Lions, much less three, whenever Allura morphed into a little girl.  
  
"I don't wanna take Black Lion! That's Keith's Lion.. and It always will be!"  
  
"Someone is going to have to take Black Lion, Hunk. We cannot stand to defend ourselves, much less the Universe, without Voltron. "  
  
"Do you think that's wise, Koran? I mean, it's only been just a week since "it" happened! They Probably need more time!"  
  
"No.. he's right, Skye! Arus needs Voltron. We may never know when Doom is going to pop up and Attack us, again." Interupted Lance.  
  
"Speaking of which, Have you guys noticed that Doom's been awfully quiet this past week!? I was kinda expecting them to show up durring the funerals."  
  
"What? You mean you actually want them to come, Pidge?"  
  
"It's not that, Sonja.. i mean.. It's awfully suspicious."  
  
"Well, I for one can't stand the idea of just Standing here, while Dusty's in Doom, and probably needing our help by now!"  
  
"Oh Come off it, Charlie, She's probably ashes by now! I heard Doom wouldn't take too kindly to those in the V-Force! Why don't you just face it, Dusty is.. **OOOF**"   
  
Zero, shocked from the blow he recieved from Charlie, looks at her with a firery anger. Charlie returns the look, with an even stronger glare.   
  
"She is Not dead! I just know she isn't! I don't know about you guys, but I'm going after her!"  
  
"What.. your going to go off, just like Keith did? Well, Good luck to you!" Retorted Skye, now crossing her arm, and, eyeing her.   
  
This caught Charlie off guard, she just realized she was about to make the same stupid mistake Keith had done, before he was killed. She stops, turns around, and looks at the group who were about to tie her up if she ever neared the door.  
  
"No. **sigh** I just don't know what to do anymore, one thing I do know, is that we can't sit down on our Arse's forever!"  
  
"Don't worry Commander, If I know Dusty like I do, Voltron would have to go and Defend Doom from HER." Sonja giggles, and pats Charlie on the shoulder.  
  
Charlie, smiles and nods. She then looks over to the argument the remaining force members were having towards each other.  
  
"... So it's only logical, that Second in Command becomes Commander once the Former Commander is not available! And YOU were Second In Command. So face it Lance, your the Commander now! You'll take Black Lion!"  
  
"Why Me? I.. I don't know. ::forces a grin:: You guys sure you can handle me as your Commander?"  
  
"He's gotta Point! I'll Be commander!"  
  
"Shut up Zero! But Seriously guys, If you guys want me to be commander.. then I guess I have no choice! But.. well, I don't know."  
  
"Tell you what, why don't you just choose who's going to be Commander. He'll be in charge until you get your head straight! Well.. WHO's it going to be?"   
  
"Geeze.. No pressure, Hunk. Come'on, Give him some time. This is a big decision."  
  
"Well, If he's going to have'ta choose who's going to pilot Black Lion, Charlie, He may as well choose a new pilot for Blue Lion. We can't have an eight year old fighting against the forces of Doom. I think that's illegal in some galaxies!" Joked Zero, but no one was laughing, except him.  
  
"Very well then!" Exclaimed Koran. "Lance, we'll want the decisions by Tommorow." He stood up, nodded his head to everyone, and walked out the door.  
  
Everyone else nods a "Good-night" to each other, and walk out the Door to thier quarters. Just then Pidge runs back to the room.  
  
"Oh, and don't worry Lance, We'll respect whatever your decision'll be. Kay? 'Night!"  
  
Lance just blinks as he see's Pidge run back out of the room.   
  
"Great, I'm not yet even a Commander, and already I have to make important decisions. **sigh**"  
  
Durring thier walk to thier rooms, Sonja, Charlie, and Skye swap opinions on who may be the next Commander.  
  
"Who do you think it'll be: Pidge or Hunk?"  
  
"I dunno, Sonj, I still think Lance would do a good job as Commander, even though it does take a lot of Maturity to be a good Leader."  
  
Skye just looks at Charlie, and blinks at her. She then wonders inwardly on how in Doom did SHE get the job? She just laughs quietly to herself. "You know, the choice doesn't have to only Pidge or Hunk."  
  
"Huh? What do you mea*.... oh nonononono! Look, I don't know about You guys, but I plan on returning to GG once Dusty's back safely, I don't plan on staying longer than necessary!"  
  
Skye wrinkles her nose at Sonja, rembering the fact, that the reason she was here, was because she was sent to escort Skye to Arus. Skye looks at her, and shakes her head at her.  
  
"Then what do you plan to do? They need our help here, More than they could ever ask from us. And you plan to turn your back on them?   
  
"What do you want us to do, huh? We've got our lives back in GG. None of us were meant to stay here for long! You don't even have to stay anymore, Koran's up and walking, now. Oh.. and didn't you want to graduate from the Academy?"  
  
"... More than anything. **sigh** I guess your right. But I don't plan on leaving, not until we find Dusty."  
  
"Deal, **yawns** well, the sooner we sleep, the sooner we can go find her tommorow, then go home. Well, Nighterz!" Everyone waves a little "Goodnight" to each other, and then they all enter thier respective guest quarters down the hallway.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Choosing a Fate..  
  
T'was now the next morning. Skye woke up before the crack of dawn, just like she had been instructed to, and went clumsly downstairs to do her daily chores. Upon reaching Castle Controls, she found Koran, sitting wide awake in the chair, just compleating the last of the chores. Skye thought this was a bit redundant. Having nuthing better do that early morn', she engaged herself in a bit of a quarel with Koran on the reason why every thing was all "hunky-dory," around Arus, was because everyone was, and is still asleep! Durring the climax of thier debate, they hear some laughing, and they stop. They slowly turn thier heads towards to the source of the laughing. In the dark shadows, there stood a figure standing in the doorway. Skye squints really hard, and realizes it's Lance. He had been listening in to their entire conversation. Lance, then walks groggly towards the two. Getting a closer look at him, one can tell he didn't get enough sleep that night.  
  
"Sorry to interupt your little conversation, but I'd like you to know, that I've uh.. made a decision!"  
  
"Splendid! You may announce your decision at Breakfast!"  
  
"That's Great Lance! But, tell you what, until then, take a nap, Okay? You look like you've been through Hell!"  
  
Skye laughs, but soon it was cut short. Someone had grabbed Skye from behind. She tries desperatly to break free, but the captor had a very strong grip on her. Skye sheepishly turns around and see's Nanny shaking her head at her. Nanny then picks up Skye in one arm, and carries the protesting girl towards the kitchen, where she had a nice, fresh bar of Organic soap, ready for her to use.   
  
A few hours later, once the Sun had risen, along with a few others in Arus, everyone in the castle gathered into the great Dinning hall. It had taken weeks, but the Castle Contractors had just finished rebuilding the part of the roof that was knocked down by Doom, and the room looked almost new.   
  
Everyone was now seated, in the same order they were asigned when first ariving. Skye, who was desperatly trying to wash down the taste of "Mountain Spring Garden" Soap with all the water that was on the table, wasn't paying too much attention to the random chit-chat that was going around the table. Even Allura, who now hardly made an open appearance, was sitting down, next to an empty seat that was once Keith's. She hardly ever cries anymore, but she hardly ever talks to those around her lately. Well, I won't bore you with who was doing what, so We'll get on with the Story.  
  
Koran then stands up. He taps his Juice glass with one of the silver spoons that was placed onto the table, and clears his throat, trying to get the attention of everyone, no avail.   
  
"Vud Ya all just Shut yer Yappin?"  
  
Everything goes dead silent.  
  
::blinks:: "Uh.. thank you, Nanny. I believe Lance has an anouncement to make. Lance?"  
  
"Huh? Oh.. yeah! ::stands up:: As you all know, I was given dandy of jobs to choose who was to be the New Commander. Well, Te tell you the truth.. I still haven't chosen who it'll be.. You see.."  
  
"What? But you said earlier.."  
  
"Let me finish, Skye! sheesh. Anyway, while I was trying to decide whom to choose, I got a message from Galaxy Garrison. The big-guys over there were also trying to decide who'd play the the role of Commander. Well, I don't know whether I should be happy or upset, but Your's truley was not chosen, something about my record. ANYWAY! Hunk?  
  
Hunk looks up, nearly about to choke, but manages to swallow the mouthfull of pancakes down.  
  
**Gulp** "ME? But.. ah.."  
  
Lance, couldn't handle it, he lost his poker face, and was laughing hystericly.  
  
"Nah, You weren't chosen either, just wanted to see how'd ya react.. WHOA.. calm down, was just a joke! **Ahem** Pidge.."  
  
"Me? Ya really mean it?"   
  
"Nonononon.. sorry, just wanted to tell you ya a bit of a milk-moustache  
  
Pidge gives Lance a murderous stare!  
  
"Come'on Lance, quit foolin around! Tell us who GG asigned as Commander!"  
  
"Oh alright Koran, ::mumbles:: spoiled sport. *clears throat yet again* And the Winner is, Drum Roll.."  
  
"GET ON WITH IT!" Everyone yells in unison.  
  
((don't you just hate it when authors do this? I do too.. so on with the story.))  
  
"::mumbles:: Charlie Forrester."  
  
Charlie just sits there, jaw dropped, thank goodness she swallowed the omlette before the news was told, or else it would've been a nasty sight to see.  
  
"Congratulations, Chuck! Your the winner of a semi-new Black Lion!"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME CHUCK!! Wow.. me.. Commander of the Voltron Force!"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. ::Lance leans over to Skye:: ::whispers:: Better get a sharp object soon, if her ego gets any bigger, we'd all be suffocating!"  
  
They both laugh hystericly.  
  
"I heard that Lance!"  
  
"Well, Commander, What do you plan to do?"   
  
"First thing we're going to do, Pidge, is Rescue Dusty, Then we're going to get that Overgrown Smurf for what he's done to Keith!"  
  
"Sounds like a Peachy plan, in fact, it sounds like all the other plans you guys ever made, but it's a plan."  
  
"Shuddup Zero. Ha.. don't tell me your upset you weren't chosen?"  
  
"NO Way! Anyway Commander, I was just thinking.."  
  
Before Zero could finsish whatever nonsense he was blabbering about, the Alarms went on. Everyone then left what they were eating and rushed over to the Control Center. Skye was punching a series of buttons, she looks over the screen, and nearly faints.  
  
"What is it Skye?"  
  
"It's some sort of ship, Sonja, A Doom Ship! It crashed down near the Forrest."  
  
"Great, what a way to start one's Day. Well, what are we waiting for, Lets go blast that Doomie before it causes some headaches!"  
  
"You didn't let me finish, Zero! Scanners are picking up a life form in that ship, but not of Doominite origin. Somewhat Human. Could be an Escaped Slave. But still, be careful ya guys, kay?"  
  
"You know we won't! Well, Commander, Lead the way!"  
  
Charlie just gives Lance an odd look, but just shakes her head, she then rushes into the first pod, to the Black Lion awaiting her. The others closely follow. Once the Lions, plus Sonja's Wolf and Zero's space ship arrived to the location of the Crash sight, they blinked. The ship was only half the size of a Lion's Leg, only room enough to fit one very scrunched up person. Charlie hopped out of the Black Lion, and decided to take a closer look.   
  
Com2: Lance Well? What do ya See Chuck?  
  
Com1: Charlie DON'T Call me Chuck! Give me moment.. wait, think I found a way to open it.  
  
Com8: Sonja Careful, could be a trap!  
  
Com1: Charlie thanks for the reasurance! I'm careful!   
  
Com9: Zero Will you just tell us what you see? I didn't eat all my breakfast!  
  
Com5: Hunk Yeah.. I still got 2 plates to finish off!  
  
Com3: Pidge Well, if you guys will LET her talk.. then we can go home sooner!  
  
Com9&5: Sorry!  
  
Com1: Charlie Well, It doesn't look like a Robeast.. It looks like.. OHMYGAWD!!  
  
Com4: Allura What is it Charlie!?  
  
Com1: Charlie It looks like Dusty!!! 


	5. Dusty's not Dust

CHAPTER 8  
  
Dusty's not Dust!  
  
Com2 Lance: "That's not funny,Commander, okay okay.. I appologize for calling You "Chuck" but you didn't have to say that.."  
  
Com1 Charlie: "Get your arse over here if you don't believe me!"  
  
Sonja, wanting to check to see if her newly appointed commander had just fliped her lid, or if she was telling the truth, ran towards the pod. She peeks into it, and starts laughing/crying.  
  
"It is her!"  
  
Zero, also wanting to check, nears the pod. He just blinks at the sight of the badly-Beaten Dusty. He takes her pulse.   
  
"Hmmm... She's alive, barely. Comeon! Let's take her back to the Castle! Or else we'll really be certain that she's dead!"  
  
Everyone gives Zero a nasty Glare. He just shrugs and gives them that "I'm-just-being-realistic" glance.  
  
Once back in the Castle, Skye is standing outside the pods, ready to greet them and find whatever news they brought with them about the unidentified person. She smiled, and waved at them as they ran out of the pods. Lance seemed to be carrying something or someone, but Skye didn't get a chance to see who or what it was, for he just ran right past Her, nearly knocking her down on the floor. Skye just blinks for a while, looks back.  
  
"Well that's a fine "how-do-you-do!"   
  
Sonja comes into CC, with a wide grin in her face. This all was just too much!  
  
"Sonja! What in Grahm's name is going on! Lance nearly rammed me down like Allura, carrying something in his arms! Why am I the only one that Doesn't know what's going on?!?!"  
  
Sonja, just grins wider. She approaches Skye, who looks like she's going to have a nervous breakdown.   
  
"Calm Down, Skye! It's good News for a change! You see, We went to check on that thing you picked up on the scanners. We thought it was a Doom Ship or something, but as we saw it, it was nothing of the sort. It was a small ship, hardly enough to fit a person, but we picked up that someone was in there. Charlie went to go check, and guess who it was, You're never going to believe it! It was...*"  
  
"Bla bla bla.. Just tell her we found Dusty, It isn't that hard!"  
  
"D-d-d-d-d-Dusty? She's alive? Is she alright? How'd she escape from Doom? Where is she?"  
  
Sonja, now tiffed because Zero destroyed her Dramatic Moment, just looks at Skye.  
  
"She's alive, that's all we know now. Lance took her to the infimary. She was not a pretty sight when we found her. ::Sonja then snaps her head to glare at Zero:: Thanks alot, William! You destroyed my Dramatic Scene! Ya jerk!"  
  
Zero, Hating to be called, "William", much less, "Jerk," rushes towards Sonja to inflict bodily damage. He was about to reach her, when he was grabbed on the shoulder, and thrown roughly to the ground.  
  
"Didn't Dad ever tell you that Hitting a woman is Not very Nice?"  
  
"Uh... uh.. Crono?"  
  
Skye slaps her forhead, and Laughs.  
  
"Oh yeah.. forgot to tell you, Hey Zero, Your brother's Comming!"  
  
Zero gives her that "I'm-going-to-kill-you-in-your-sleep" look.  
  
"WHY didn't you tell me before, or at least notified me when he arived?"  
  
"Cause I was still angry at you for what you said! And the fact is, since the moment he has arrived, all we did was chat about, who else? Crono's little Baby Bwodda! (Brother)" Skye said as she crossed her arms, grinning.  
  
"You know that I hate you, don't you?"  
  
Skye just laughs.  
  
Zero gets up and hugs his big brother.   
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Mom wanted to know if you were wearing clean underwear?" Explained Crono, teasing the wits out of his sibling.  
  
"SHUDDUP!"  
  
By now, everyone, except of course for Zero, was howling with laughter!   
  
*~~^~~*  
  
**Groans** ~"White.. soft, floor.. Very bright light!~   
  
Dusty opens her eyes and realizes she's in a room. What room, she doesn't know. She looks around, see's some guy sitting in a chair, asleep. She pays no attention to him. She sits up, holds her head. She looks down, and realizes the "soft floor, was actually a bed." But no matter to her, She had to get out of this room! She puts on some slippers that happened to be lying down next to the bed, and wrapped herself in a robe she found whilst snooping quietly in the closet. She quietly exits the room, and sneaks away unnoticed.  
  
"SHE'S GONE!!"  
  
"What are blabbering about, Lance?"  
  
"Dusty's Gone! I was watching her, and i guess i fell asleep, when I woke up, she was gone! We gotta Find her Charlie!"  
  
"Calm down, Lance! She couldn't have gotten that far, especially not in her condition! Okay Everyone, spread out! Zero, you and Crono, check the East Wing!"  
  
"Oh, alright!" Groaned Zero, as he stomped out of the room, Crono just sighs and rolls his eyes towards the ceiling.  
  
"He's young.. don't mind him!"  
  
"*hmph* Pidge, You and Hunk go and check the West Wing!"  
  
"Ya got it!" Pidge exclaimed as he grabbed Hunk, who was munching on a bannana, and they both run out the door.  
  
"Alright, let's see, Nanny, you and Skye, and the princess go check the North wing"  
  
"Ja, Ja! Gud! Kome, Skye, ve go looksie!" Nanny picks up Skye in one arm, and Pushes the Princess gently out the door with the other. Skye, surprised to be grabbed and thrusted into the air, drops her bannana onto the floor.  
  
"Wait Nanny, I wasn't done! Nanny! Waiit!"  
  
Charlie laughs, and then turns to Lance and Sonja.  
  
"The rest of you.. come with me!"  
  
"Like we have a choice?"   
  
"Shuddup Lance!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am!"  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
Looking for "Dusty" bunnies!  
  
~"This place is creepy. It's so.. Shiney! Where Am I?"~  
  
Dusty walks down the hallways, exploring the castle. She peeks into rooms, some of them broom closets, others lead to no where in particular. She then enters the Control Center, looks around and realizes someone was just in there. She noticed a freshly, half-eaten Bannana on the floor. Dusty picks it up, and throws it in the wastebasket.   
  
"What slobs!"  
  
She then pulls out the blaster she took from that guy, that was sleeping in the chair, and walks out.  
  
Skye, outta breath, re-enters the Control Center. She had somehow escaped Nanny's grip, and ran away from her. Nanny just chased her half around the castle, before giving up. Once again in the Control Center, she looks around for her bannana. Finding it in the Wastebasket she is tempted to just pick it up and eat it, but an orange in the fruitbasket proved to be a more delicious prize. She grabs the orange, and walks out of the room. She walks toward the South wing to look for Charlie to check if She and the gang had found anything yet.  
  
"**sighs** Face it Commander, she ain't here! We've looked this place over twice already! Let's go back to CC and Com-link the guys to see if they've had any luck!"  
  
"I guess so, Sonj. I just don't like the idea of Dusty wondering aimlessly through the castle! She's too weak to be up and at em alrea..*"  
  
Suddenly a blast of lazer skims two inches from Charlie's Face, making her jump back and crashing into the wall.  
  
"If there's anything i ain't, that's weak and Aimless!"  
  
"D-Dusty?"  
  
"Shut Up, Small-Fry! I've been ordered by my Master Lotor, to bring you to Doom, Dead, or Alive, He doesn't care which, and to tell you the truth, neither do I."  
  
"Hehehe.. Very Funny Dusty, thanks for scarring the pants out of us! Now, give me the Gun and We'll have some nice hot chocolate!"  
  
Dusty just raises a brow at them.  
  
"Well.. Tell you what, you come with me peacefully, and I won't blow your brains out? O-Kay?"  
  
Skye, finishing off her orange, walks down the hallway, half looking for her commander, half looking out for Nanny. She suddenly hears blast comming from up ahead, and hides around a corner. She peeks to see what's going on. There she encounters someone aiming a pistol at Charlie, Sonja and Lance! Skye grabs her own lazer, and jumps into view, aiming the pistol at the stranger.  
  
"Hold it right there! What a Twit! Attacking the enemy at thier own castle.. I. uh.. Dusty?"  
  
"Children running around with guns? What kind of workshop do you guys hold here? You.. Kid, Drop the weapon, or your friends here get it. Good Girl, not git!" Dusty motions Skye to go stand over next to Sonja. Dusty then motions for all of them to march outside, to be taken to planet Doom.  
  
::whispers::" Has Dusty gone Nutzoid? What's going on here?"  
  
"Been wondering that myself! Either she's got a fever, or ol'd Lotie's been playing with his Brainwashing machine!"  
  
"Peachy... so what's the plan?"  
  
"What's with you and plans, Skye? Ever think, for once, You'd wanna use some sort of spontanious reaction?"  
  
"Spontanious Reaction? Isn't that a video game?"  
  
"Skye, Lance, hush! This is not the time to quarel!"  
  
"Hey Commander, I've been thinking, Are we absolutly sure this is the real Dusty? Ol'd Blue-Boy's been known to send down Clones. How do we know this ain't one of that Overgrown Smurf's little toys?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, Sonj. But somehow i just Know this is the real Dusty! She's just been brainwashed! We have to, some way, make her remember who we are!"  
  
"But How? Her entire memories could have been erased!"  
  
"Hush you two.. this aint the time to quarel!" ::mocked Skye, now giggling::  
  
Charlie, and Sonja just glare at her.  
  
"Shuddup, All of you! Boy, you all talk to much! But don't worry, We'll fix that!"  
  
"Dusty, Why are you doing this?"  
  
"For a little girl, you sure are a ditz! I do this because my Master Lotor commanded me to!"  
  
"Little Girl? I happen to be 18 years old! So i'm a little short, so sue me!"  
  
"But Dusty, try to remember, we're your friends! You were brainwashed, I'm telling you!" Sonja looked at her. Dusty just rolled her eyes and scoffed at her.  
  
"I am a servant of Lotor, I have always been a servant of Lotor, silence now or you'll die right here right now!"  
  
"Okay, then just tell me this, How long have you been working for Lotor?"  
  
Dusty raises a brow at Skye. Stops, and thinks for a while.  
  
"As long as I can remember! Now keep marching!"  
  
"How long is "as I can remember"? Was it when you were a little girl? When you were my age? Or was it for just last week?"   
  
"I.. uh.. Silence! I don't have to take this! I.. Uh.. "  
  
Dusty grabs her head, as if in pain. She shrieks and runs down the hallway.  
  
"Wait! Dusty.. Come back! Come'on, lets go!"  
  
The four of them run after Dusty, who is then cornered. She pulls out the pistol, aiming at each one of them.  
  
"Go Away! Don't make me.. NO I won't! Stop it! Can't.. Hurt them.. they're my friends! NO! Master Lotor Bids thier demise!"   
  
The four just blink at each other, then Skye approaches Dusty cautiously.  
  
"It's okay, Dusty. Just give me the gun. Then no one will get hurt."  
  
"But that's where your wrong! You'll be the first to die!" Dusty Aim's the gun at Skye's head and fires! 


	6. Brainwash, then hang dry

CHAPTER 10  
  
Brainwash, then hang dry.  
  
"It's okay, Dusty. Just give me the gun. Then no one will get hurt." Skye cautiously walks toward the cornered Dusty, holding her hand out, and smiling.  
  
"Oooh, but that's where your wrong! You'll be the first to die!" Dusty Aim's the gun at Skye's head and fires!  
  
The lazer misses bulls-eye, but not the target. The blast hits Skye's left arm. Skye yelps out in pain, stumbles back, and drops to her knees, clenching the now heavily, bleeding arm.  
  
Dusty's eyes go wide, she then throws the gun as far as she can.  
  
"What Have I done? I was Aiming at the Head! NO! I Don't Want to hurt them.. But I must, Master Lotor Orders their death's! He is NOT my Master!"  
  
Charlie quickly pulls Skye over with her, Sonja, and Lance. She then tears a sleeve out of Skye's Flannel, and wraps it around the wound as a Bandage.   
  
"Skye! You Alright?"  
  
"She shot me! And Now you.. you.. YOU RUINED my favoirte Flannel Shirt!" Now in tears about her flannel.  
  
If the situation would have been different, Charlie would have wacked her behind the head.   
  
"You'll be okay, just calm down!" Charlie then turns her head toward Dusty, who was having an argument with herself.  
  
"Could It be that the Brainwashing is rubbing off?" Wondered Sonja out-loud.  
  
"Maybe ol'd Lotie didn't use fresh batteries!"  
  
"This is no time to joke, Lance!"  
  
Sonja picks up the blaster before Dusty has a chance to run after it.  
  
"So what do we do? We can't lock her up in a cell, nor would it be wise to let her loose!"  
  
"Lance, Sonja, tie her up. Somehow, we've got to help her, make her Remember we are her friends!"  
  
One hour later, everyone was gathered in the Control Center. Skye's arn was now cleaned and properlly bandaged, but she was still a bit depressed over her flannel. Everyone was taking turns to try to make Dusty remember.  
  
"Dusty, do you remember Lord? You know, Your Clydesdale! Bet he misses you! COME ON!! REMEMBER, Dammit!"  
  
"Oooh Suave, Zero! Yep.. that's exactly how to get someone to remember!"  
  
"I didn't see you do better!"  
  
Skye whispers to Nanny, and they both walk out of the room. Charlie sighs, and nears Dusty. Charlie looks right into Dusty's glaring eyes.   
  
"Dusty, do you remember who I am?"  
  
"Why should I? In time, You all will be lowly slaves working in Doom's mines."  
  
Charlie groans, and throws her hands up in the air, as if pleading for a higher diety's help. Just then, Nanny and Skye stroll in, pushing a cart carrying steaming, hot chocolate.   
  
"That.. smells like.. HOT Chocolate! Alright Nanny!"  
  
"Ha! See, she's begining to remember!"  
  
Dusty shakes her head while looking pleadingly at the cups of soothing chocolate.  
  
"Huh? NO? Then how come you said her name?"  
  
"She's got a Nanny's Uniform you twit! Figure it out yourself, or must i spell it out to you? And I really doubt that's her real name!"  
  
"She is right Zero, her real name is Marie Steinbeck!" Explained Koran, who was observing everything from the background.  
  
"An donch ya vergetz it!"   
  
"What's with all the chocolate, Skye?"  
  
"Well, Sonj, I was figuring, in order to make Dusty remember who we are, first she has to remember who "SHE" is. You know, make her remember her likes, dislikes and all that junk, so that she'll know she ain't a Doomie out to kill us."  
  
"Great Idea, Skye!" Laughed Zero, and patted Skye's shoulder. Skye, in turn, hissed, and punched Zero straight in the gut with her "good" arm!  
  
"OMPH!! Sorry!"  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
To Remember what was Remembered.  
  
T'was now deep into the night, yet Dusty still could not remember who were these people that had tied her up. Though, they were kind enough to give her 3 cups of hot chocolate, she figured she'd repay them by not whipping 'em as much, once they got to Doom. Skye, who had fallen alseep long ago, was now snorring softly on the couch. Everyone else was thinking diligently on how to make Dusty remember.  
  
"I give up! Sun's about to come up and still we've made no progress."  
  
**yawns** Your Right, Hunk. It's getting Late. You all go on ahead, I'll keep trying."  
  
"I'll stay too, that is, if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all Lance. I'll need the company."  
  
Once the room is cleared, Charlie paces around, trying to stay awake and also trying to figure how to get Dusty, at least, change her view toward them. Skye, was left sleeping on the couch. Dusty was examining the room and her captives. Lance was staring blankly at space.  
  
"Got any other Bright Ideas, Chuck?"  
  
"For the last time, DON'T Call me CHUCK!"  
  
Lance walks towards Dusty, who was bobbing her head, trying to stay awake. He cuts the ropes that held Dusty, and backed away.  
  
"What in Arus are you Doing?!"  
  
"Think about it, Chuckie, why does she hate us right now? Cause we have her tied up! Thus she thinks we're the enemies."  
  
"I don't approve of "Chuckie" either, but your right, we got to win her trust. Good thinking Lance!"  
  
"I know."  
  
Dusty stretches as far as she can, stands up and looks at the two. Now, she didn't know what to think of them. After what she had done to the small one, she was certain they'd kill her, but now they were setting her loose.   
  
"What do you plan to do with me? Set me loose, then Hunt me down like an Animal?"  
  
Lance could hold in his laughter. Charlie elbows him in the ribs, and turns to Dusty.  
  
"How can we prove, that we're not your enemies? We're your friends, Why don't you remember?"  
  
"Techniclly, if one get's brainwashed, their head's are cleaned away of all memories.. hence the term.. Brain-Wash!"  
  
"Skye! Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you up!"  
  
**Yawns** "Don't Mind, so, any progress?" Skye looks at Dusty, and is surprised to see her untied. Skye's eyes go wide, and she grabs a nearby pillow to use as a weapon, in case Dusty nears her again.  
  
"Brainwashed? HA! Then How come I know who I am? ::she yells out:: I am Dustyn Black! Soldier of Doom!"  
  
"Since When?"  
  
"You know, it was because of your inpertinant questions I shot you in the first place!!"  
  
Skye shields herself with the pillow.  
  
"She does have a point. These "Memories" you have now, could have been implanted!"  
  
"I don't have to Take this!"  
  
"You rather we tie you up again?"  
  
Dusty blinks, then mutters a line of curses under her breath and sits down.  
  
"Answer me this, if You REALLY are a soldier of Doom, why did you hesistated in Killing Skye? If I was a soldier of Doom, I'd shoot everyone without even thinking twice, Especially Skye!"  
  
Skye glares at Charlie, not believing what she just heard.  
  
Dusty, confused out of her wit's end, just blinks at the small violet-eyed girl that stood right in front of her.  
  
"I don't know why. Something told me not to shoot, as hard as I tried, I couldn't aim perfectly between the eyes."  
  
Skye felt as if she was going to pass out.  
  
"Let's see you try now!" Lance gives Dusty his blaster. "Go on! Shoot her!"  
  
Skye starts hyperventalating. She couldn't believe the things she was hearing. Dusty raises the blaster right at Skye's head, right between the eyes. Her finger was already pressing on the trigger, but her hand is trembling like crazy. Dusty throws down the blaster and holds her head.  
  
"I cant! I can't Do it!"  
  
"Lance What the Hell were you doing? What if she actually fired on Skye?"  
  
"Calm Down! I knew she wouldn't, Anyway My Blaster's been out of amo since yesterday!"  
  
Skye, after calming down a bit, furiously stomps toward Lance and wacks him in the arm Really Hard. Lance grits his teeth, and laughs, rubbing at his newly aquired bruise.  
  
"This never happened in training. I was able to shoot, with dead aim, my targets. Not once did I ever tremble."  
  
"Now will you believe me? We were not your enemies! Believe me! We are your friends!"  
  
Dusty sighs, and nods.   
  
"But if not a Doom Soldier, What Am I?"  
  
"Our friend, let's just leave it at that!"  
  
Dusty smiles at Charlie. She's beginging to take a liking to her. 


	7. Voices

CHAP 12  
  
Voices...  
  
Dusty walked passed the Control Center. She had to once again learn her way around this confounded castle. Why they had so many rooms was beyond her! She saw many people run to and fro in the hallways. She didn't know the reason for it, and frankly, she didn't care! She didn't hear any alarms go off, so she knew it wasn't Doom initialing an attack. She growled internally when she mentioned the name Doom. It was Doom's fault she was how she was now. With hardly any memory of her past! And it was Doom's fault she even shot a fellow member of the Force. Of course that was long forgiven, but something inside felt a bit disappointment. Disappointment for the matter she did not fulfill her orders.. NO! How could she think that? These were her friends! Her instincts were screaming at her that she could trust them, and that she shouldn't harm them! But.. There was that tiny, annoying voice, always comming from the corner of her mind, ordering her to destroy them! And that she must do so!   
  
**Sighs** "Who should I listen too?"  
  
"Well, yourself! That's who your talking to, right?"  
  
Dusty turned and saw Lance walking behind her, grinning.  
  
"So, what's the topic? May I join in? Or is this a One-to-none conversation?"  
  
**Glares** "I was just thinking, something you should try!"  
  
"Touchy, aren't we this morning?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Oh no? Try me!"   
  
"Just forget I mentioned it! So, why's everyone running about?"  
  
"Well, The princess wants to conduct a ceremony, you know, to make o'l Chuckie Becoming the New Commander, Official."  
  
"The New Commander?"  
  
"Huh? You mean you don't know?"  
  
Dusty shakes her head. She see's Lance look away, rubbing the tension off his neck. He didn't want to tell her. He couldn't. He still felt a bit of remorse for what happened. His mind drifts back to that fateful day. Keith, Charlie, Dusty, Zero, Pidge, Hunk and Himself flew off to Planet Doom to retrieve an antidote for Allura's curse. Wanting to do the job alone, and to not place the others in danger, Keith had left earlier, but the others had different ideas. Just then, They spot a few of Doom's battle ships. While everyone else was busy attacking the doom ships, Keith ordered Dusty to go find the Antidote, while he and the others would distract the other ships. Soon Dusty's ship was hovering over the Head ship. Lance saw Keith having a bit of trouble with some of the ships, and wanted to help. I mean, after all, He wouldn't let Keith hog up all the Fun. Just then, Sonja's voice rang through the com.  
  
Sonja:Com7 "KEITH! BEHIND YOU!!"  
  
Keith tried to swerve, but it was too late, The missile that was fired, took deadly aim, and hit the Black Lion, causing it to spin uncontrolably! Lance's jaw dropped. He was only a few meters away! He didn't even try to blast the rocket. It felt like Sonja's warning put everything on hold. Lance saw his friend crash down to a nearby Asteroid, and...  
  
"Lance! Hey Lance! You okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh.. uh.. Look, I gotta do some stuff, Zero or Coran will tell you." Lance quickly turned and walked the opposite direction, leaving Dusty standing in the middle of the hallway, blinking at him.  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
"Hey Skye!"  
  
Skye, let out a yelp, hearing that voice, she turned, a twinge of fear in her eyes. She looks up at Dusty, and laughs nervously.  
  
"Oh **Hehe** You startled me."  
  
Dusty could tell, that even though Skye may have forgiven her for shooting her in the arm, she still was a bit cautious whenever they were near each other.  
  
"Skye.. Why do we have a new Commander?"  
  
Skye stood there blinking. She was sort of expecting some sort of question like "Where's the kitchen?" or even "Where's my room".  
  
"That's right.. You weren't there when it happened."  
  
"What Happened?"  
  
"Well, Maybe I should start in the begining... "  
  
Skye began to tell her about Keith Akira, The Voltron Force's original commander. He told her the stories that went around the castle about him and his invisable crush on Allura. Invisable to Him that is. Then she started telling her about the incident. All this while, Dusty felt some grief and a twinge of Joy. Joy because one of them was gone, and now, 9 were left.  
  
"But, I guess those are the casualties of war! **sighs** Well anyway, I don't know if you know this either, but, we even had a funneral service for you! Everyone else thought you'd never come back! That is, everyone except Charlie, Sonja, Zero and I. We were so happy to find you alive!"  
  
"Yes, and it's good to be alive!" *Though you won't be for long!* *NO! I can't let you hurt them!* *Orders are Orders! You're a soldier, You know better!*  
  
"Uh.. You Okay, Dusty?"  
  
"YES I AM, OKAY?"   
  
Skye backed away quickly, almost reaching out for that pillow.  
  
"I mean.. Yes, I'm okay. I'll be in my room, getting ready for the ceremony." She walks back out the door.  
  
Skye, eye-wided, just nods.  
  
Dusty walks back to her room. *What is wrong with me? I didn't mean to snap at her!* *Why should You appologize? You should never "feel" for your enemies!* *Who are you! Why do you keep doing this?* *I am a part of you! A part of you that reminds you of your purpose! To destroy the Voltron Force! All of them!* *But I don't want to destroy them! I don't.. * *It's not a matter of wanting.. It's a matter of Having to! You can't deny what your orders are! You must destroy them! You Must Destroy them! You must destroy them!"  
  
"SHUT UP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
  
All the servants in the hallway stop, and stare at Dusty, but she didn't care. She ran out of the castle, trying to run away from these voices! She ran and ran, until she reached a lake nearby the castle.  
  
She sat on a log. All these emotions were rushing through her. All she could do now, is sob. She cried nonstop, until she eventually fell asleep.  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
The Ceremony  
  
"I'm getting a bit worried! It's Getting Dark, and the Ceremony is about to begin! One of us should go out and look for her!"  
  
"Just relax Commander! I bet she's just out there taking a breath of fresh air!" Exclaimed Sonja, helping Charlie with some touch-ups on her outfit.  
  
"But she's still sort of under the influence of the brainwashing! We can't have her roaming about! Who knows! Maybe Doom came by and snatched her back up! What then?"  
  
"Sheesh, Calm down! Tell you what, We'll send Zero to go look for her, alright?"  
  
"Can't, The princess has him doing something for the Ceremony." Said Skye, who was sitting on the bed.  
  
"I don't care who goes! Just get someone to go find her!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Skye runs out of the room, and heads toward CC. She finds Lance taking a nap on the couch. Figuring, he'll do, he nudges him awake, and informs him what he has to do. Grumbling, he makes his way towards his pod, and grabs ahold of the bar. He then lands on his shuttle, and lets it take him to his Lion in the Volcano pit. He activates his Lion, and flies off.   
  
The sun had now set, Lance activates his infrared scanners, and looks diligently for Dusty. He circles above the desert a while, then onward to the plains. He looks around the cliffs, half hoping he would not find her on the bottom, for there was no way to get down except... He moves on, not finding her down there, to his relief. He then hovers toward the forest. He makes his way toward the center. Until something gets picked up. He thinks it might be a bear or something, but then the computer identifies it as human. It won't hurt checking it out. He flies the lion toward the direction the computer gave out. He lands near the shore of a lake. Noticing that it's now pitch black outside, he presses a button on the pannel, and the eyes shine bright as search-lights. He opens the shuttle, and gets down, holding onto his blaster tightly.  
  
"Hello? Dusty? Anyone?"  
  
Only a few crickets, and owls respond.   
  
"Dusty? Are you here?"  
  
"..... Lance? Is that you?"  
  
Lance grins, and puts away his blaster.  
  
"Yeah it's me. What are you doing here, and so late?"  
  
"I must have fell alseep. Ohmygawd! The ceremony!"  
  
"Don't worry, It hasn't started yet. Not for another hour. Come on! I'll take you back!"  
  
"Lance?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm sorry.. you know.. about Keith."  
  
Lance just turns away and nods. "Come on, It's getting late. Let's go."  
  
They climb aboard the Lion, and Lance flies back to the castle. Dusty gets off, and runs into the castle in order to do a quick fix on herself. Lance flies off to the lion's den.   
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
"Excuse me! May I have your attention everyone?"  
  
Allura taps her glass with her spoon. All the murmuring stop, and they sit, and stare at the Princess.  
  
"First off, I'd like to Welcome all of you to the Castle, and thank you for joining us on a special occasion that will strike as a new Begining to the people of Arus! We are here to recognize Charlie Forrester, as the New Commander of the Voltron Force. Commander Forrester?"  
  
Everyone applauds. Charlie stands, and nods. She makes her way to the podium, and looks about to the croud.  
  
"Thank you Princess, and thank you everyone. First of, I'd like to say, that I will try my best to be a great commander. Even though no one can fill in the shoes of my predecessor, I will strive to make you all proud of me. Thank you!"  
  
There is an odd silence, then, a weak clapping. Charlie sits back down and looks at her cup.  
  
"Oh Nice speech commander, bum everyone out!"  
  
"Oh shut up, Zero! It's not my fault, they just told me this morning that I'd be doing a speech!"  
  
"And that was the best you can do?"  
  
"Do you want Dish Duty?"  
  
Zero holds his hands up, and backs away, leaving Charlie grumbling.  
  
Durring the dinner, Sonja looks across the table, and notices that Lance wasn't eating.  
  
"Hey, Lance? What's bothering you?"  
  
"Just not hungry, I need some fresh air."  
  
Lance walks out of the dinning hall, and walks toward the bridge in the front of the castle. He looks around, liking the peace and quiet for once. Then he hears a humming. He looks at the shore of the moat, and see's Skye sitting in the bank.  
  
"Skye? What are you doing out her?"  
  
She looks up at him, and grins. "I could ask you the same thing!  
  
"I asked you first!"  
  
"Okay okay! **Sighs** Well.. You'd probably think it's dumb.. but.. I'm just not too fond of closed up places! I get to gittery when I'm in someplace tight.. just another excuse why I wasn't accepted to the Air Academy."  
  
Lance sat by her. "Huh? But you flew that craft pretty well! If you weren't accepted to the Air academy, how did you learn to fly a spacecraft?   
  
She glances at him then looks down, fiddling with a strand of grass. "I.. uh.. kinda cheated. Just plotted the coordinates, set the thing on Automatic Pilot, and took plenty of seditives on the way over."  
  
Lance laughed. Skye looked away and blushed in embarrasment.  
  
"Okay, enough of that! So.. your turn. Why aren't you in there?"  
  
"I thought I needed some fresh air, but it ain't working!"  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
"Nah.. I'm fine!" He lied.  
  
Skye just nodded, then looked back up at the stars, liking the vastness, and the openess of space. Lance just stared at the moat. Throwing a couple of pebbles once in a while. Suddenly, they heard some footsteps on the bridge. Lance, curious, wanted to see who it was. Probably a late-commer for the ceremony. He decided to follow the visitor. Skye, feeling a bit hungry, decided she autta go back in as well, and get a snack. She gets up and follows Lance.   
  
"Who's that?" Skye said, once catching up to Lance.  
  
"Probably a Late comer. Hey Mister! The Dinning hall's.. **Gasp**"  
  
Skye looks at the visitor. Her eyes went wide. He saw the stranger's shilohuete. He was tall and well built. His hair a bit unruly. He turned to look at the two, and Skye's face went as pale as paper.  
  
"K-K-Kie..Keith?" 


	8. Reflexions of a Broken Glass

CHAP 14  
  
Reflexions of a broken glass..  
  
"Kei.. Keith? But.. but you're.." Skye Stuttered.  
  
Keith turns back around and keeps walking down the halway.  
  
"Hey! Stop! Where ya going?"  
  
Skye runs toward Keith. Keith stops and looks down at her. Suddenly he picks her up, and Slams her against the wall.  
  
"Were you the one who let him die? Huh? Answer! Why did you let him die. He wasn't supposed to! He.. wasn't.. supposed to...."  
  
He then let's Skye drop. Skye instantly gasped for air. But just as she was about to get up and run away from this psycho, the stranger grabbed ahold of her, and held her tightly, crying on her shoulder. Skye looks at Lance confused, and pleading to get him off of her.   
  
Hearing some commotion in the hallway, Charlie steps out of the dinning room to check it out. But just as she turns the hallway, she stops. Frozen in her tracks. Her skin turns pale white, as if she's seen a ghost. Which she thinks she has.  
  
"Geh-Dih-eh-Ugh.." She faints.  
  
The princess, also wanting to find out what the commotion was all about as well, exits the dinning hall behind Charlie. She turns the hallway, and see's Charlie's body, laying on the floor. She looks up, and holds her breath, as if holding back a scream.  
  
".... Keith? OH KEITH YOU'RE BACK!!"  
  
The princess, eyes drowning in tears runs toward the stranger, who had now stoped crying.  
  
"Wait Princess, stop!" Lance grabs ahold of Allura as she ran past him.  
  
"What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Princess, I don't think he's the real Keith!"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
The stranger lets go of Skye, who just scrambles so she's now out of his reach. He smooths some wrinkles on his khaki pants and tuxedo-like jacket.   
  
"Sorry, about that. Maybe I should Introduce myself. No? My name is Jonathan Akira. I am... was, Keith's brother. I had just found out about the incident. I've come to attend the funneral."  
  
He looks up, and hears cheering and laughter in the background.  
  
"Hmmm.. seems you don't mind his passing."  
  
"Huh? Oh No! You've misunderstood! This party is of another occasion. I'm sorry to say, you've missed the Funneral by.. 3 weeks." Exclaims Allura, still not beliving that he is Not Keith.  
  
"::laughs softly:: Figures. T'was late for his graduation ceremony, late for his first commendation at the academy.. I guess it shouldn't surprise me that I'd be late for his funeral. I was late for everything else. If it weren't for the fact we share the same birthday, I'd miss that as well!"  
  
Charlie then slowly awakens from her little nap. She looks around and see's that by now, most of the members of the force were now staring, at awe, at the stranger.  
  
"I've known Keith all through-out my years at the Academy. He's never mentioned anything about having a brother!" Exclaimed Hunk, who was a little skeptical, and thinking he might just be a clone from planet Doom.  
  
"I don't blame him. I wouldn't mention about myself if I was him. I wasn't what he would consider an ideal brother."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Sonja.  
  
"Nothing." He looks up at all of them, and scans at each of their appearance. Then he see's Princess Allura. His breath instantly escapes him. "You must be Princess Allura, are you not? It is an honor to be in such a presence of a beautiful enchantress as you, m'lady." Jonathan lifts Allura's small hand, and places a kiss on it. Allura turns away, blushing. Her smile fades as she remembers Keith did the same thing first time he met her. Oh how she missed him.  
  
"He's quite a charmer, almost as much as you, Lance." Whispered Zero as he stood next to Lance.  
  
Lance glares at Zero, then looks back to Jonathan.  
  
"I am truly sorry for you loss. Please.. stay, as my guest in this castle. To Commemorate your brother. But, right now, we have a celebration to attend to. Commander, come, we musn't keep your guests waiting."  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet they're serving dinner by now."  
  
"Well.. what are we waiting for? Race ya, Zero!" Hunk and Zero run like the wind toward the dinning hall. Everyone else just roll their eyes and sigh.  
  
"Come Jonathan, I want you to sit at our table. That is, if it's all right with you?"  
  
"I would be honored m'lady." He holds out his hand, and allows Allura to place her on it. They both turn and walk toward the celebration hall.   
  
Lance just stands there, eyeing the Keith-wannabe.  
  
"You think he's telling the truth?" Asked Skye.  
  
"Well, I don't think he's from Doom. But I have a feeling that the funeral's not his only reason why he's here."  
  
"You and your sixth sense. There's a word for it. It's called Paranoia!" Laughs Sonja, as she makes her way back to the dinning hall.  
  
((To be continued... meh-bi)) 


End file.
